Closed Coffee
by asdasdyami
Summary: Han pasado ocho años desde que Craig se mudó a otro estado y me dejó solo... jamás volví a saber de él. Ha sido difícil, pero ya superé su pérdida ¡Ahora tengo 21 y soy dueño de mi propio café! Haa.. son días aburridos y corrientes... ... ¿¡Pero qué-? ¡¿Pero qué haces aquí! ¡GAH!


Sólo faltaban diez minutos para el cierre de mi café.

Vaya, había sido un día realmente agotador. Las trece mesas que ahora se encuentran vacías, hace dos horas estaban repletas de gente hambrienta e impaciente... ¡Como si no fuera suficiente presión que mis ayudantes se fueran antes! Cansado, me dispuse a avisar a los últimos comensales que ya terminaba el horario de atención.

En el local habían dos mesas que estaban siendo utilizadas: una por una pareja de aproximadamente unos 40 años cada uno; y la otra por un muchacho de cabello negro de unos 20 y algo años. Me acerqué a la pareja, les di el aviso, y luego me dirigí al joven. Lo que me llamó la atención fue que no había probado bocado del pastel de moka que le había servido, y yo que me esmeré tanto en hornearlo. Solté un bufido. De todas formas lo pasé por alto, después de todo aún tenía tiempo para comerlo... si es que lo comería.

Pasados unos cinco minutos, la pareja pidió la cuenta y se retiró. Retiré los platos, limpié la mesa, y de paso para relajarme cambié la música, le subí un poco el volumen, y me preparé un café de vainilla. Mientras lo bebía, no pude evitar mirar a ese chico. ¡Se encontraba en la misma posición que antes! Qué desconsiderado, odio tener que echar a mis clientes... ¡Lo odio de verdad! ¡Mi carácter tan débil no puede manejar este tipo de situaciones! ¡Gah! ¡Ya me pasé de 10 minutos la hora de cierre!

Decidido, pero tembloroso (vaya manojo de contradicciones) me encaminé a encarar a aquel maleducado.

-D-disculpa... el local ya va a cerrar, ¿sería tan amable de-...-

Bien, bien, bien, bien, bien, bravo, estupendo, perfecto, maravilloso, genial, magnífico, espléndido.

A penas nuestras miradas se cruzaron y me encontré con esos brillantes, intensos e irreverentes ojos azules, me quedé completamente paralizado. Comencé a temblar más de lo normal. Mis mejillas se enrojecieron. Mi corazón palpitaba a mil. E incluso, aquellos tics y espasmos de la infancia que tantas terapias y trabajo costaron eliminar, volvían a mí como si nunca se hubieran ido en realidad.

Me dirigió una leve sonrisa burlona.

-¿Que no me reconoces, Tweekers?-

No podía ser, no podía ser, era imposible.

-¡Oh Dios mío! ¡¿Eres Craig?!-

Se puso de pie y se acercó a mí. Inconcientemente retrocedía, pero cada vez que daba un paso hacia atrás, él daba uno hacia adelante hasta hacerme topar con una pared. Estaba más alto, más fuerte, más salvaje. Lucía una chaqueta negra de cuero que dejaba asomar por la parte superior una capucha color azul, como si usara un polerón bajo esta; una sudadera blanca ceñida al cuerpo; pantalones negros estilo pitillo; zapatillas azules; y perfeccionaba su conjunto con su característico gorro azul. A demás de esto, noté que había perforado su labio. Aquel minúsculo detalle daba a su boca una apariencia mucho más sexy... ¿sexy? ¡¿sexy?!

Quedamos sólo a unos centímetros de distancia.

Voy a explotar en cualquier segundo.

Recuerdenme.

-Han pasado años, Tweek.-

-A-así es... -tragué forzosamente- ocho años-

-No has cambiado en nada- Sentí como su mirada me recorrió de pies a cabeza, aún sin alejarse de mi espacio personal.

-M-me... me gustaría decir lo mismo. Te ves tan... tan... -¿sexy?- ¡Gah! -me ruboricé hasta el infitito. Sentía como el sudor frío se pegaba a mi espalda y mis piernas fallaban- ¿Qué haces aquí, Craig? ¡Se supone que años atrás te mudaste a otro estado!-

-Vine a verte. Me armé de valor y vine a decirte algo que debí haber dicho años atrás- Su mirada era de desición absoluta. Estaba perdido en la inmensidad de sus mares azules. Aquella sola mirada hizo renacer en mí esos sentimientos que tantos años reprimí. Aquellas solas palabras. Escuchar mi nombre salir de sus labios. Sentir su respiración en mi piel. ¡No puedo soportarlo! -...Pero... - PERO QUÉEEEE -...No soy muy bueno con las palabras-

Esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa y acto siguiente sentí su tibia mano atraer mi rostro al suyo.

Repentinamente los temblores se acabaron. No pude hacer más que responderle, yo también lo deseaba. El beso se volvió intenso poco a poco. Me aferraba con fuerza a su cuello, y a su vez él de mi cintura. Jugueteaba con mis cabellos. Me sujetaba la nuca haciendo aún más intenso el beso. Nos sentíamos, nos uníamos, nos amabamos... No puedo creer que después de tanto tiempo venga él de la nada, sin avisar, y sin más preámbulo me bese. ¡Parece un sueño! ¡No me lo creo! ¡Dios mío! ¡Estoy besando a la única persona que he amado! ¡GAAH!

Inesperadamente lo empujé desde el pecho y reposé mi cabeza sobre él. Mis mejillas estaban enrojecidas a más no poder, mi respiración totalemente agitada. No alcancé a reponerme cuando sentí que me empujaba contra la pared. Nhg. Fue entonces cuando vi su rostro: su respiración también estaba agitada y sus antes serenos ojos emitían un fulgor espcial; el mar estaba siendo víctima de una voraz tormenta de pasión.

-¡Tweek!-

-¡G-gah!-

-¡Vine por ti, y no volveré a irme a no ser que te vayas conmigo!-

Golpeó con fuerza la pared detrás mío, haciéndome saltar de la impresión. No era el único nervioso a morir.

Todos estos sentimientos, todo es tan repentino, no puedo hacer más que sollozar de nerviosismo como lo hacía cuando tenía diez. Él lo sabe, él me conoce, él conoce mis peores facetas, de quien cualquiera se aburriría, mis problemas mentales. Ahora lloraba. Tiraba de mi cabello. Sentía como toda aquella coraza que construí a lo largo de los años para olvidarlo se resquebrajaba, y tenía frente a él a aquel mocoso adicto a la cafeína, inseguro, muy suceptible al estrés y a las presiones.

Sentí nuevamente como me tomaba de la cintura y me besaba con intensidad, y con seguridad se acercó a mi oído. Y con un susurro cantó:

-Y aunque quieras, nunca te dejaré ir.-

Aquella suave voz recorrió toda mi espina, y me hizo soltar un leve gemido.

Ante tal reacción, Craig soltó una leve risa perversa que me advertía lo que vendría.

Nuevamente sentí sus labios, pero ahora su cálido aliento recorría mi cuello, provocándome sensaciones indescriptibles. Una ola eléctrica invadió mi cuerpo cuando ahora fue su lengua la que tomó lugar sobre mi cuerpo. En un arranque de pasión y con gran agresividad me sujetó del cabello y lo tiró hacia atrás, dejando mi cuello completamente expuesto a sus mordiscos vampíricos. Dejé arrancar gemidos de dolor y placer. Pronto sentí que nuestros cuerpos se movían en un leve vaivén, provocándonos mutuamente, frotándonos, sentíamos que nuestras temperaturas aumentaban a gran velocidad. Mientras me besaba apasionadamente el cuello, su mano se coló por mi espalda, y de pronto sentí sus garras perforando mi piel.

-G-gyaaah...!-

-Sabía que eras un masoquista-

Apreté con fuerza su espalda. No sé si fue dolor o placer lo que senti, pero sí sabía algo... quería sentirlo de nuevo. Una y otra vez.

Su mano se deslizaba desde mi vientre hacia abajo, y a medida que avanzaba, mi cuerpo se estremecía cada vez más. No podía evitar soltar pequeños gemidos de extasis ante sus caricias, hasta que llegó a mi... Craig me estaba... G-gah... El placer de su tacto... Es injusto que sólo yo este experimentando este tipo de sensaciones tan maravillosas.

-C-craig... ah.. yo...-

Aparté su mano, y con desición lo besé mientras desabrochaba su pantalón. La sonrisa victoriosa en su rostro era evidente. Craig estaba muy duro... comencé a tocarlo yo también. La sonrisa en su rostro no se desvanecía. Pronto me encontré de rodillas, con su miembro frente a mi. No podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer. A este nivel me pone este maldito...

-Mmh...-

Fui aumentando la velocidad a medida que tomaba confianza. Realmente lo disfrutaba, lo disfrutábamos los dos. Sentí su mano tirando de mi cabello y sus caderas moverse, marcando un ritmo aún más rápido e intenso que yo seguía con mi lengua.

-Tweek...ahh...-

De pronto sentí que me arrancaban con violencia de mi labor y me ponían de frente contra la pared. Y ponía dos de sus dedos dentro de mi boca mientras besaba mi espalda y cuello.

-Lámelos como lo hacías hace un momento- Dijo a mi oído de forma tan lasciva que no pude evitar hacerlo. Cuando sus dedos estaban suficientemente húmedos, se preparó para introducirlos... ¿¡Qué!?

-¡E-espera!-

-¿Hm?- Contestó mientras jugueteaba en la zona exterior

-¡Dolerá! E-e-es mi primmh!-

Mis quejas fueron interrumpidas por un fogoso beso... un "cállate y disfruta", supongo...

Introdujo el primer dedo.

Dolió.

Lo movía con suavidad en mi interior mientras me besaba, y paulatinamente aumentaba la velocidad.

Introdujo el segundo dedo. Dolió más.

Ahora también mordía mi cuello y me tocaba todo el cuerpo. Cuando mis gemidos de dolor se transformaban en placer se separó de mí y se preparó para penetrarme con su miembro.

Lo hizo muy lentamente.

-G-gaaah...!-

-Ahh...! Que tenso estás, Tweekers -Comienza con leves embestidas- Ahh que bien se siente estar dentro tuyo-

Era increíble, el placer que sentía era algo nuevo, algo único, una sensación que recorría todo mi cuerpo y no podía callarlo. Los gemidos no dudaban en salir de mi cuerpo, así como Craig no dudaba en entrar en el mío y cada vez con más fuerza.

El suave vaivén rápidamente se convirtió en un arrebato pasional. Mi espalda estaba arqueada de placer, y Craig sostenía mis caderas para penetrar más profundamente. Tiraba de mis cabellos, volvió a arañar mi ya dañada espalda, me estaba dando cada vez más fuerte. Me volvía loco de placer.

En un momento decidió cambiar de pose y me derribó encima de una de las mesas, me quitó completamente el pantalón y posó mis piernas sobre sus hombros. Las besó y les dio pequeños mordiscos mientras me dirigía miradas de fuego azul. Pronto comenzó nuevamente con las embestidas, esta vez eran más salvajes, intensas, al ritmo de la música. Me sujetaba, me acariciaba, me hería, me hacía sentir en el cielo. Nuestros cuerpos sudaban, jadeábamos, gemíamos, nos movíamos, éramos uno solo. Él y yo envueltos en deseo. No podía contenerme. Su mirada, era él, era Craig. G-gah... ya no aguantaría mucho...!

-C-craig... yoo... ¡gahhh!-

-T-tweek... ¡agh...!-

¡Gaaahhhhh!

...

No pudimos contenernos...

Ambos nos corrimos; yo sobre mi propio vientre y él dentro de mí. Nuestras respiraciones estaban agitadísimas, estábamos extenuados. Cerré mis ojos para descansar un momento.

Lentamente salió de mi interior.

Luego sentí un tierno beso sobre mis labios. Me sobresalté un poco, no lo esperaba, no me lo creía. Volví totalmente a la realidad: Craig estaba ahí después de ocho años, me estaba besando y... y... ¡Gah! ¡Tuvimos sexo! ¡Gahh!

¡PERDÍ MI VIRGINIDAD CON CRAIG!

-¡Estoy sobre la mesa! ¡Y todo está lleno de... de..! ¡Oh, Jesús! ¡Estoy lleno de semen! ¡Gah! Nos descubrirán, y me harán cerrar mi local... ¡Perderé mi trabajo y mi vida y mi café!-

-Jajajaja -Craig reía a carcajadas, jamás lo había visto reír así... quedé perplejo. Luego me miró con ternura- No has cambiado absolutamente en nada, Tweekers.- Me lanzó un paño para que me limpie y se dirigió a la mesa donde estaba aún servido su pastel. Probó un bocado. -Hey, esto está bueno-

-¡Já! El café es mi especialidad-

Exclamé con orgullo mientras terminaba de arreglarme la ropa. Me hizo señas para que me sentara con él a compartir el pastel.

Él es macabro, sabía que esto pasaría y guardó el pastel.

No pude evitar sentir algo cálido en mi interior… él me estaba buscando a mí. Todos estos sentimientos florecían nuevamente. ¿Debería decirlo?

-Craig yo... yo.. t-tt-e... g-gah...-

Mis nervios fueron interrumpidos por un trozo de pastel que entró de improvisto en mi boca.

-Lo sé, Tweekers-

Esta vez sus ojos eran paz, calma, tranquilidad... amor. Porque el azul es el color de los sueños, y Craig siempre fue mi sueño que ahora se hizo realidad.


End file.
